


Drouble Trouble: The Drabble's Out Of The Bag

by namiefromeden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Camping, Camping AU, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I usually would never add an OC to a fanfic but whatever, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Romance, Short Stories, Walking Dead AU, alternative universe, it is an exception :P, one shots, shoe store au, working in a shoe shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namiefromeden/pseuds/namiefromeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they learnt that being in love with just one half would be difficult to start a relationship with. (At least, for Adrien that is.)</p><p>But they tried. They tried <em>really hard.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left With Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my furrends~ how ya doing?  
> Celebration! My first fanfiction (or rather drabble collection) ever, whupp whupp! :D
> 
> But since English isn't my first language - you could actually say it's my third *worries even more now* D: - so pardon my rather crappy English. If you see anything wrong, please tell me. It would help me a lot because I won't get this beta read.
> 
> Anyway, this work will be filled with drabbles to kind of get a feeling for the characters and just to get rid of all the ideas and thoughts floating through my mind for some time now.
> 
> Now have a little angst (sorry again)

It happened after it was all over.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had successfully defeated Hawkmoth and now that he was gone they would have to say goodbye to their kwamis and get back to their old life.

So _finally_ \- after years of fighting - they chose to reveal their true identities.

It had been really awkward at first but they learnt to accept it and they learnt that being in love with just one half of the other person would be difficult to start a relationship with. (At least, for Adrien that is.)

But they tried. They tried _really hard_.

Marinette loved Adrien. And she had started to love Chat, too. During the years of being partners he eventually had taken in a large part of her heart - larger than she would like to admit.

First she had panicked because _'oh, how could she'_ be in love with two guys at the same time. However they turned out to be one and the same person. As if one plus one would equal... one (which obviously it did not).

On the other side Adrien had never seen anything more in Marinette than a friend.

In fact, she was cute, _really_ pretty, funny and she could be as bold as her alter-ego. But she was also very shy. Shy around him - stuttering and blushing. It was quiet adorable, yes, and now that he knew that she had a crush on him, he understood her behaviour around him at school.

But... the thing was... Marinette was great. (Really!) But Marinette... being _Marinette_... was not Ladybug. And as much as he hated himself for this stupid _stupid_ thought, it just would not let him go.

Therefore they parted ways.

To tell the truth, Marinette had _ran_.

After looking into each others eyes in silence for way too long, deep regret accentuating their faces, eyes wide, brows in a deep frown, - she turned around and leapt away.

Marinette wanted to cry. Cry out loud. Cry until she could cry no more. Cry until her eyes would hurt. Cry until the shaking of her body would stop.

Cry.

Cry.

 _Cry_.

She just wanted to cry.

Cry and _forget_. Forget this stupid _stupid_ cat!

And she would just lay on her bed on the from tears stained bed sheets in her usually warm and comfy room that suddenly felt much colder than the coldest winter night Paris had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned this chapter to be the prologue of my "96 Hours AU" fanfiction (which is still under work and probably to be posted this month, - hopefully some people will take interest in it - it will be like a rollercoaster of mostly angst mixed with some flashback fluff, I guess...)  
> While starting to plan the plot, the story line kind of changed a lot but I still wanted to share this with you, so here you go.
> 
> I already have written another drabble but I will post it tomorrow because I am too sleepy to do that now. Have a good night :)


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone. Torn. Broken. Hurt. The only thing left, was her hope to forget.
> 
> Alternative Title: Left Me For Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DQRi8yGR_4
> 
> I found this song yesterday and felt broken because I can actually relate to it, like a lot.  
> Also, I got inspired to write this:

She was sitting on the floor of his empty room. A light blue scarf lying in her lap. The tears have long time dried. And even if she still felt like crying, there was nothing left in her. She felt betrayed. Infact, she thought he was her true, her best, friend. But she was wrong. Oh _so_ wrong. And now...

He was gone. He was... _gone. He was gone._

And it just hurt so _so_ bad.

Running her fingers over the smooth fabric of the scarf she just sat there in silence with her eyes glued to the door, a little hope still flickering inside of her chest.

_"No, he hasn't left. He will come back."_

She told herself.

Though he was already gone. Gone in a blink of an eye.

And all he had left was a torn and broken Marinette.  
Alone. Cold. Shivering in this dying hole.  
Dead, but still alive.

For there was hope.

Hope, that she would forget.  
Hope, that she would recover.  


From the betrayal. From a broken heart. From the cold that seized her soul.

And move on. Because she did nothing wrong.


	3. Cheese!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a birthday garden party... And a photo booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this 'scene' to appear in my '96 Hours AU' FF but I'm not quite sure if it's going to be this version or an altered one. However, since I already have some more angsty drabbles to post in the next few days, I thought I'd better leave a little fluff for in between. Ok I'm pretty sure it's just partial fluff mixed with much more angst than fluff but... Ahh I'm so sorry guys, fluff does not work when I'm the one who should be writing it >~>

“Oh wait, we have a photo booth set up! Let's take a picture in there!” Marinette grinned at him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the booth that stood behind a tent filled with many people standing at tables and talking over some sparkling champagne.

“Mari, I don't know if that's a good id-...”

He met her gaze, a frown graced her forehead. “But it's a tradition...” she said, her voice nearly sounding whiny. “Don't tell me... you forgot?”

“No, bu-“

“No. But me no buts.”

They sat down on the small cramped bench and closed the curtain behind them. Marinette immediately leaned forward and pushed one of the buttons.

“Okay, three-“

She scooted closer.

“Two” 

Adrien could barely hear because of how loudly the frantic beating of his heart sounded in his ears.

She.

Was

So.

_Close._

Everything seemed to halt.

And it ached him.

It ached him how he was not allowed to scoot any closer. How he was not allowed to touch her. Sling his arms around her waist. Or at least grab her hand. How he was not allowed to turn her head to him. Just to get a closer look of her _oh so heavenly blue_ eyes. Or the cute freckles that spread from the bridge of her nose over her rosy cheeks.

“One”

His heart skipped a beat as she laid her head on his shoulder making his whole body stiffen.

_“Cheese!”_

Almost too late he reminded himself to look into the camera and smile, just not to make this any weirder than he already thought it felt.


	4. Kiss Of A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't leave me...

“Marinette…

Marinette!

Mari!

Please...

Keep.

On.

Breathing!

Princess...

Mari, Princess, please...”

_Wake up…_

_Wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

Adrien was attempting CPR for 10 minutes by now. But it did not help. _It just did not help!_

His mind went crazy. Desperation seeking through every stoma, every pore of his body. The oppressive feeling that had settled in his stomach almost made him vomit. Yet he could not allow his body to falter now.

Tilting her chin up a little higher he drew his head closer to check on her breathing again. The faint gasps that had escaped her slightly opened mouth went almost silent.

"No... no no no no no no no no no...

Mari... Mari... No, Mari don't... please don't go... please, please... PLEASE..." he sobbed.

The hot tears that kept on streaming down his cheeks had made his vision blurry but he continued as if his arms had already memorised the motion.

_30 chest compressions._

_Two breaths._

_One and two and three and four and five_  
_And one and two and three and four in 10_  
_And one and two and three and four and 15_  
_And one and two and three and four and 20_  
_And one and two and three and four and 25_  
_One in two and three and four in 30_

He lifted her head by the chin once more and pinched the nostrils of her nose with his thumb and index finger of the other hand.

After taking a quick breath he sealed her lips with his own to deliver two quick short breaths, one second each, taking in a breath in between and releasing her nose after each breath.

 _And one and two and three and four and five_  
_And one and two and three and four in 10_  
_And one and two and three and four and 15_  
_And one and two..._

_Head up. Two quick breaths._

_And again._

_One and two and three and-_

 

 

 

 

 

Marinette’s heart had already stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meouwch, my heart is bleeding...
> 
> So, I had meant to make it an open end first but I just couldn't help myself, I'm soo sorry... daymn, why am I even doing this to our precious cinnamon rolls?! Also, I believe that Adrien doesn't know that Marinette is Ladybug in this one, however, it's all up to you!
> 
> Anyways, another one up, more to come. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, is CPR all right in this context? Because I also had the word(s) “mouth-to-mouth resuscitation” to describe it but I wasn't sure what would be better :/


	5. I Know You, You Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew _each other_? They really _**knew**_ each other…  
>  Now he had to know. He had to open his eyes. _Now._
> 
> A little “reveal-happening-just-this-moment” drabble with mixed feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a little longer than my previous ones but therefore it may contain more mistakes... and I’m super tired – way too tired – to read it over and over again, so sorry @.@

They stood there in silence. Hands covering their eyes. All these thoughts running through their heads.

 

_Will he be disappointed?_

_Will she be disappointed?_

 

_Do I **know** him?_

_Do I **know** her?_

 

_What if it's someone I hate?_

_What if **he** hates me?_

_What if **she** hates me?_

 

_What will he **think** of me?_

_What will she **think** of me?_

 

Questions over questions.

Fear started creeping into every corner of their minds.

“Okay…” he breathed.

“Just like a band aid...” she muttered, less to him than to herself.

“One”

Adrien shifted his weight on the other foot. His fingers tingling - with excitement, but also fear - at the thought of getting to know who exactly he had fallen in love with. Who he had been going after for 3 years now.

“Two”

Marinette, on the other hand, was nothing but anxious, unsuccessfully trying to calm her heart by taking in a few deep breaths. But she could not back off now. They have been keeping their identities a secret for too long already.

“Three...”

Marinette let her hand fall, her eyes already open to see who was standing in front of her.

 

He could hear her drawing a sharp breath and he did not know how to feel about it.

 _Coward._ Like a coward he had remained in the same position, his hand still covering his eyes, eyes still closed, thinking himself safe in the darkness behind his hands.

“A-Adrien? You're… You're Adrien? Chat is Ad-I-I mean, _you_ 're… you’re Chat?”

She knew him. She KNEW him! He felt as if his heart would explode any moment.

“Yea-yeah, I g-guess… Do-Do you know me? Do-I-know- _you_...?” He stumbled over the words, his nerves getting the best of him.

“Yes… we… We know each other… ”

They knew _each other?_

They really _**knew**_ each other…

Now he had to know. He had to open his eyes. He had to see her.

_Now._

Slowly he let his hands fall.

But just as he was about to open his eyes he suddenly felt hands covering them once again. “NO!”

He was... confused. And hurt.

She knew who he was, why did she not want him to know who she was in return? Because that had been the plan.

 

“Why?” He asked her not able to hide the disappointment seeping through. 

“I am… I am not the person you probably think I am, Chat... I mean Adrien... I mean-... You... You won't like the real me...” she answered with sadness in her voice. Such sadness, he heard his heart break.

“I will like you. I _already_ like you. I _always_ did, do and will, my lady. I promise. So _please_...”

“But I'm so different from how you know me...”

“That's not true, I bet you're just as brave and beautiful and-“

“But Adrien is- ... YOU are so different from Chat, and I’m... I'm different from Ladybug, too”

“I'm not that different, I just-”

“Yes you are...” she insisted.

“Because I have to behave for the sake of my father and his company... and obviously everyone else, and I hate that. I hate this polished, perfect boy I have to be in front of everyone... It's... it’s not like I chose to act like that!”

“Does... does Nino know?” worry and... empathy laced her voice.

“You, you know him?”

 

_Of course I do!_

She almost said it. Nervously she bit her lower lip. “Yes, I do”

“You do...” he whispered

“So... does he know?”

“Know what?”

“The real you”

Silence. Silence once again.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that!”

“No, no it’s ok, it’s just hard to explain” he paused for a moment letting out an exhausted sigh. “It’s... you know, like he knows me but he doesn’t know me, but he actually knows me the most? Does- does that make sense?”

A crooked smile played on her lips.

This was all it took.

Marinette dropped her hands giving him permission.

So Adrien opened his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

Bonus: (because I didn’t know where to put it but I actually wanted this to happen when she’s still covering his eyes with her hands :P )

“So, you’re Chat… ” Marinette started, a frown appearing on her face.

“Yep that’s right. And you’re-“

“Does that mean Adrien puns?” she shot the words at him.

“Of course I do,” he let out a small laugh, his warm breath tickling her arm and making a shiver run down her spine. “I loaf puns!”

_Oh god…_


	6. Never Gonna Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Loving You
> 
> Marinette and Nathanael are(were) working on an art project for school in Marinette's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unpolished, but I wanted to post this anyways  
> (no title for the chapter at the moment as well)  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> Also, I love Adrienette and all but I lost my heart to our sweet tomato head as well...

It started to rain heavily and midnight came near so Marinette offered him to stay over night. Since her parents were off on a vacation he could sleep in their bed instead of the couch.

 

Everything would have been fine. She could have gotten around it if not for her ever so recurring depressions.

She was angry with herself. Why could she not control this? Why did it always just...happen?  
She did not want to feel this way.  
She wanted to be _happy._  
She really did.

But she could not.  
Not today.

 

"Hey which towel can I use?", Nathanael climbed down the stairs halfway looking down at Marinette who sat at the end of them, her knees up to her chin in a protectional hug.

"Ehm, there…“ Sniffling she brought a hand up to her eyes to wipe away the tears. „…t-there are towels in the cupboard under the sink…you…you can take one from there“ she answered trying to gulp back a sob that threatened to slip past her lips.

"I-I can go if you want me to…" he said unsure what to do.

"No! No…no just…no…I-…" A sigh escaped her mouth making her whole body tremble.

"Are you…okay?" It was a stupid question to ask because he knew that she was not okay. But asking was the only way of finding out …why.

"Yeah…I’m…I’m fine…just...a little lovesick, I guess…But don’t mind me" she gave him a crooked smile, her eyes glassy and lightly swollen. Shutting herself away from everything and everyone, she rested her head on her knees and stared at her feet once again.

 

He felt his heart break. It hurt him.

Whoever hurt her, he wanted to make him regret.

How could someone reject her?

Marinette who is like the sun.

Rays of sunlight tickling his skin softly, leaving him with a warm fuzzy feeling, entering through every pore of his body, traveling right up into his chest and setting his heart in a rapid beat.

Whenever he saw her, he never felt cold again.

Whenever he had a bad day he only had to look at her and all his worries would just vanish as if never existing.

Because of Marinette, who is like the sun.

Brave. Beautiful. Friendly. Helpful. Funny. Cute. Mysterious. Wonderful. Amazing, Marinette.

 

With an aching heart he took the last few steps down the stairs and sat down next to her. "No… the shower can wait."

Slowly she looked back up at him with slight surprise. A hint of a smile making its way onto her face.

"Thank you..." she breathed and leaned her head on his shoulder, seeking his proximity and comfort. It just felt so good to have someone near. Feeling safe and sound.

 

Nathanael smiled. It was a happy smile. It was a sad smile. A concerned smile. A loving smile. A smile only meant for her.

Because he still loved her.

And he did not feel like stopping any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I haven't updated in a while and I feel really bad about it because I actually had planned to upload at least one drabble every second day and yeah...here I am not keeping my own promise ehehehe :'D
> 
> University is quite time consuming right now and I sort of had a writer's block for about a week, but I'll be back full house in a week because that's when my summer vacation will start hurrayyy!! :D
> 
> Now off I go - it's already 00.57pm :P


	7. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did she remember...

...the way she made him feel?

Feel loved?

Feel like someone cared?

He remembered how it felt trying to believe that it was real.

No fake love.

All real.

It had been overwhelming to say.

Never had he felt like this before.

But now, now he was looking on the pictures scattered on the floor. Trying to remember all the good times.  
Like a movie they just seemed past by him without staying too long. Slipping through his fingers.  
Just like her.

She never stayed long.

Always anywhere but home - that is how it was. How it had always been.

He hated it.

He just wanted her near.

He wanted her to be next to him. To be able to reach out to her. Touch her. Hug her. _Kiss_ her.

The phone rang out faintly in his ears. A beep signalizing the beginning of a voice mail.

"Adrien?"

His head shot up.

That voice. The voice he - his heart - his everything - longed for, sending it into a frantic beat.

"Hey kitty, how are you? I'm so sorry I haven't called you yet. I had so many meetings that I didn't even realise my phone ran out of battery-..."

A bad feeling started to settle in his stomach.

Why did she sound so...sad?

_Oh no..._

_No...no! Please don't say it...please...don't..._

"Unfortunately it will take longer than I thought...I'm so sorry, Adrien, I really am...I'll come home as fast as I can, I promise!"

_Nooo... Come. Home._

He quickly stood up trying to reach for the phone.

_Now!_

_I miss you..._

"I love you."

_Beep. Beep. Beep..._

Adrien was lonely.

Lonelier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I haven't posted in such a long time, I'm sooo sorry .////.  
> This chapter was actually a draft - and I could have already posted it like two weeks ago... don't ask me why I didn't heh ^^"
> 
> Edit: Inspired by/Listened to this song while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r6UJQfvPng


	8. Let's Go Camping - Part I: Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Ladybug took its toll.

"Oh no, no way! You can't expect me to sleep in one of these ugly tents, with bugs and dirt and BUGS and-"

Was she supposed to feel _offended_? Ladybugs were bugs as well, certainly — but hell did Chloé know…

"I'm _not_ gonna sleep on the _ground!_ "

"Chloé, this trip-"

"NEVER!"

"CHLOÉ!"

Marinette sighed and lay her head back on top of the table losing focus of the conversation between the teacher and her ever so annoying classmate. The confused sound of many voices slowly blending with the sound of rain.

It had been raining for days. Marinette liked rain. Snuggling under a blanket on the window sill with a warm mug of her favourite tea and reading a good book, scribbling in her sketchbook or simply watching the people on the streets was definitely one of her favourite things to do. But she still preferred warmer days.

The temperature had dropped down to a cool 15 degree (celsius), something that did not really please her. It was _summer_ for heavens sake! (Where was the sun?)

"-no hotels near. The camp is in the middle of a forest-"

"WHAT? That's even WORSE! What if I get lost or any wild… _things_ appear?! You can't seriously expect me to go through such a-"

 _Ugh,_ could she just stop arguing already?

Marinette was tired. Tired of everything.

Sleeping three hours had obviously not been enough to take her through the day. But being Ladybug took its toll.

Sometimes she really asked herself if Hawkmoth did not have anything better to do than sending his with dark energy poisoned butterflies all over Paris at _literally_ any hour of the day. _Does he even know what **sleep** is?!_

 _God_ , was she exhausted.

Tired.

Hungry.

Worst combination ever!

A yawn escaped her and she reached one hand to her mouth to muffle it.

"Another all nighter?"

Barely able to respond or look up at her friend she at least managed to murmur a "Mhm…"

Alya watched her with concern in her eyes. "You can't keep doing this, Mari. I know it's almost summer but still…"

_Right, and if **I** tell you to stop putting yourself in danger for the Ladyblog, you ignore me…_

"You really should get some more sleep. Sleep deprivation isn't healthy. You know-"

Marinette closed her eyes. Alya's speech, or did she rather say monologue, working perfectly in place of a lullaby.

 

"Marinette?"

Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking against the light that suddenly flooded her view. She sat up looking around.

When had she fallen asleep? And for how long?

"-last night either, huh?"

She nodded absentmindedly her eyes trying to focus on the person in front of her.

Blond hair, green eyes, black tee, white over-shirt…

"A-Adrien?"

"Ehh yeah…" he reached one hand to his neck and gave her a shy smile. "You must be really tired."

"Wha-a yeah…I-I didn't get to sleep much la-last night…"

He blinked at her a few times.

"Ah, wait y-you already asked, I mean, said…asked?…said that, r-right? I'm so sorry…" she stuttered hiding her face behind her hands.

"Yes, but it's alright" he gave her an understanding smile. "I know how you must feel."

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. But instead of feeling awkward it actually felt really comforting to both of them.

Adrien enjoyed it although it confused him. They usually did not talk much yet if they did it felt extremely familiar…

Suddenly his phone rang out.

"Ah, that's mine" only reluctantly did he break the eye contact and turned around bending down to his shoulder bag. He searched for his phone, still feeling her gaze on him, her eyes following his every move. "It's probably Nathalie…" he mumbled more to himself. "Hello?…Yes…yes, I understand…Today?…Alright…yes, later…Looks like I have to go…"

Marinette nodded her pigtails bobbing with the motion. She still looked very exhausted. Her head was slightly tilted to the left and her big blue eyes, filled with adoration but also concern, were fixed on him. He had her whole attention.

Warmth started spreading from his neck up his face all of a sudden. _Gulp._

"Ehm, I…see you later" he managed to say.

"O-okay."

Adrien stood up waving her goodbye before disappearing through the door. He stalked through the school halls a puzzled look on his face.

"Earth to Adrien…?"

Startled he looked down to his bag where the head of his little black kwami popped out of a slit, green eyes staring at him with a smug expression.

"W-what?" he asked after making sure the hall was clear.

"Sooo…?"

"Wha-"

"What you gonna do now, loverboy?" Plagg smirked.

"What do you mean… _'do now'_?" he gave him a bewildered flash.

"Oh boy…" the kwami rolled his eyes. "How do I even put up with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love the fact that Gabriel's assistant is named Nathalie since that's my name hahaha :') - especially because the writing is exactly the same as well (most ppl always forget the 'h' in my name, considering 'Natalie' is the more common way to write it, ugh) - but enough from me x)
> 
> This 'drabble' is longer than my previous ones and it will have a few parts, I may even post it individually as a oneshot sometime later.
> 
> And~ I'll try to post more often from now on (:


	9. Let's Go Camping - Part II: Misgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chloé's Allowance)
> 
> Summary: Meanwhile at the mayor's hotel _Le Grand Paris_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing but I hope you like it...? ^^'

"Sabrina"

"Yes, Chloé?" she asked cautiously.

"Keep an eye on Marinette."

"You mean, I can go on the trip? With the class?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course…Who do you think will take care of Adrien while I'm not there? Hello!?" Chloé replied, annoyance lacing her voice. " _You_ have to make sure that _nobody_ — especially that Marinette Dupain-idiot-Cheng — will come near my (precious) Adrien more than necessary."

"But Chlo-"

"No. One. Gets. Near. Him!" she hissed, emphasizing every single word by poking her with one finger on the chest.

"Yes, Chloé…" Sabrina gave in. She always did. What else was she supposed to do? Chloé was her only friend. At least she thought she was. Who else would spend time with her? They probably all hated her anyways. Who would like her?

Secretly, she even admitted that it was due to her friendship with Chloé. And sometimes she hated her because of that. But she had to admit that Chloé was always there for her when she needed her. She actually cared for her. Sabrina knew that.

Still, no one except her (and maybe Adrien) knew that part of Chloé. No one knew the _caring_ Chloé.

If she just quit her friendship with Chloé what would that make her? What would she get from that? Would she be happier? Or would she just become one of Chloé's victims? Would her classmates accept her in their group? Or would she just stay alone and regret everything?

Sabrina did not know. She was helpless. And she hated this.

Leaving Chloé was not an option.

Yes, maybe Chloé Bourgeois was not the best, perfect, friend one could wish for but at least she was there. And Sabrina did the same for her. She was there. Her one and only friend. It was good the way it was. It was not perfect but perfect was not what she wanted — what she needed, anyways — and sometimes imperfections were far more beautiful than cut diamonds.

After Sabrina's confirmation Chloé had left her standing in the middle of the room and walked over to her dressing room. She disappeared inside for a while searching for something.

"Hey, did I already show you the new dress Daddy bought me?" her voice came muffled out of the room. "It's an one and only — an individual piece from Versace" she exclaimed excitedly and came back holding up a yellow airy summer dress. It was spangled up from the half of the skirt more and more sparkle being added towards the bottom. Rays of sunshine broke through the window making the sequins on the skirt shimmer golden and the dress look like the sun itself. It was beautiful. "Inspired by the sunset and of course _me_! I'm totally going to wear this to the Agreste's Summer Fashion Pool Party!"

"Wow it looks amazing, Chloé" pushing all the bothering thoughts aside, Sabrina gave her a genuine smile.

"I know!" Chloé smirked looking highly pleased. "Adrien won't be able to resist me in this…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is already in work :')
> 
> EDIT: This is the first time I'm writing from someone else's POV than Mari or Adrien, and I never even considered it being Sabrina's but this was actually not that hard to write for me. Still, I hope I got her character right - at least somehow, #interpretation .///.


	10. Shoes & Pool Parties: The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _W-wa-wait… WHAT?!_

"Marinette?"

She looked up.

"Break."

With a nod she put the empty box she held in her hands away and disappeared in a door behind the counter. Having to take the long way through the store was always more time-consuming but she did not care much right now.

Arriving at the end of the store, she turned right, left and ended up in front of the door to the staffroom. She entered the room, took a small key from up on a shelf to open her locker and grabbed her purse and water bottle.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shoved her feet over the ground to the table that stood in the middle of the room and fell on one of the chairs.

Saturdays were always this exhausting.

Her feet hurt. Her head hurt. And every smile she gave a customer felt stiff and in no way did it feel right anymore. Sometimes the pain of a small smile was not even worth it when greeted by nothing but silence and a braggadocious stare.

How even come so many people came to try and buy shoes when the weather outside was so much better compared to the last few days? They could be lying on the beach under the unbelievably hot sun and bath in the sea…

She did not understand. She would give anything to be in their place.

But, (she knew,) people were always like that.

Gosh, it was sooo _so_ hot...

Trying to fan out some air to her face with one hand she opened her purse and searched for her phone with the other.

Five new messages.

 **11:34 Alya** \- _Hey, our class wants to meet up today, are you coming?_

 **11:51 Alya** \- _POOL PARTY! And Adrien will be coming as well! Now you have to come! ㄱㄱ_

Marinette just rolled her eyes at that and opened the third message.

 **12:03 Nino** \- _Yo Mari, we're throwing a pool party at Kim's house! 4pm! See ya there!_

 **15:38 Alya** \- _You HAVE to come!_

"A pool party sounds so inviting right now… ughh but I have to work until 8pm" Marinette groaned. "Alya knows that I don’t have time! At least she should know if she had properly listened to me…" Marinette grunted annoyed.

"Maybe you could ask if they let you go earlier? It's not that packed in the store yet" Tikki offered, while Marinette kept on scrolling through her messages.

 **16:05 Alya** \- _Girl, WHERE are you?_

A new message.

 **16:22 Alya** \- _We are ALL waiting!_

"Mhm, I don't think Monsieur Cordonnier will let me, it could get pretty crowded later..."

Suddenly another message popped up. Marinette sighed heavily, expecting it to be from Alya.

 **16:23 Adrien** \- _Hi Marinette, here's Adrien, are you coming to the pool party today?_ ☺

_W-wa-wait… WHAT?!_

She read through the text again just to make sure it was real. _Hell yes_ it was.

_Oh my gosh… Oh. My. Gosh!_

Why did he text her?

 _Is this really not a dream?_ she sighed contently.

_No no no! Marinette, wait! You are over **this**. No more stuttering, no more feeling embarrassed or flustered or anything else. Just a pure, platonic friendship between you both._

_Nothing else._

"Right…I'm over this" she murmured and took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart and reading over the message again.

_16:23?_

That was only shortly after Alya's last message… Did she force him into texting her? 

She hoped she did not have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I already started writing part 3 of my camping AU but somehow I don't know how to keep going at the moment. And as long as I'm not satisfied I won't be able to finish it :/ until then...  
> Well, the good thing is I have a little collection of drabbles - I'm just gonna have to edit them - so there won't be to big of a gap in between :)
> 
> And ups, I somehow started another series how stupid of me ehehe ^^"


	11. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always took one. One family picture. To remember. Remember as many people as possible. Because if she forgets who else will remember?
> 
> It was a lovely shot; warm and welcoming. The smiles and laughs like a warm blanket wrapping around your heart, keeping you warm and protected from all the bad in this world.
> 
> It had _normality._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching too much TWD lately... ^^"

"This was the last one."

She nodded at him before she started running through the house in search of anything that could be of use to them. First aid-kits, medicine and food first; after that came sanitary products, blankets, clothes, shoes, toolboxes, knives, blades, axes — weapons in general, anything useful, and one picture.

She always took one. One family picture. To remember. Remember as many people as possible. Because if she forgets who else will remember?

The living room was full of pictures.

On the walls, on the tables, on the shelves, even on the dressers. Pictures wherever she looked. From birth to graduation over weddings to the first grandchild, nay memorial pictures surrounded by candles that already burnt down.

Some pictures showed a bunch of children playing in a pool. Others showed a nice-looking couple holding each other in a tight embrace, sometimes kissing and sometimes just staring at each other with loving eyes.

She picked one, probably showing the whole family. They were all sitting at a big wooden table outside in what looked like their garden before all the flowers and bushes started withering. Salads, bread, sausages, steaks, sauces, beer and wine were spread across the table. Everyone was laughing, eyes — if not closed — focusing on the camera.

It was a lovely shot. It was warm and welcoming. The smiles and laughs like a warm blanket wrapping around your heart, keeping you warm and protected from all the bad in this world. It had normality. Having a roof over one's head, a loving family, husband, children, happiness, _a future_. It was _real_. It was everything Marinette was craving right this moment.

"Did you find anything?" Adrien entered the room from the kitchen door.

"Mhm" absentmindedly she traced the faces of the people on the picture. One particular face catching her attention. A little girl dressed in a beautiful sunny yellow dress, embroidered with purple flowers at the hem, was sitting on the lap of a boy presumably at the same age as them. He was rather pale, had black tousled hair and grey-green eyes while the little girl had tanned skin, dark brown hair that was pulled back into two pigtails and golden-brown eyes. She looked like-

"Mar-"

"Manon. She looks like Manon"

"Mari…"

"It's okay" she said a little too fast. "Really" she added staring him in the eyes this time, to show him that she knew that it could not have been prevented from happening.

Manon was one of the first victims out of her circle of friends and acquaintances. Her mother had been a news reporter, her dad's whereabouts unknown. And Manon, well, she had only been seven years old. How would a seven year old little girl know how to defend herself from these _monsters_?

"You don't _seem_ okay"

"I am" she choked off barely holding back the tears.

Adrien laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting way. Green eyes meeting dark blues.

When was the last time he had seen them shine as bright as the sky on a sunny day? When they sparkled at something he said or did. Where were the times they would just stand somewhere like this, staring at each other with awe, no words needed between them, just being close and seeing each other being enough for the world to feel right? Would there ever be times like that again? Because he missed them. He missed _her_ , — even though she was right in front of him. It was Marinette. But somehow it was not. He just wanted her _back_. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

She leaned against the wall panting heavily. "That was close"

"Why didn't you do anything? You could have taken her down easily! I know that your capable of it" Adrien shouted his voice a mix of anger and concern, he did not even bother much being loud and attracting any walkers.

"I'm sorry…"

"No!" he started pacing back and forth swinging the now with blood and intestines stained baseball bat in his hand. "No, it…it was actually my fault…I'm so sorry…I-I thought he was the last one…How did I-…how did I not _hear_ her?" he groaned frustrated with himself.

"It's okay, Adrien, I didn't hear her approaching either, we were both careless" she tried to console him.

"That's even worse!" he suddenly cried making her jump in surprise. "I should have seen her coming, we should have seen it! What if this happens again? What if I'm not near you next time? What if-"

She grabbed his hand only know realising that she was shaking. She wanted to retreat her hand quickly but she knew if she did he would notice.

His hand in hers was comforting. He was her anchor in times like these. Her safety point in this miserable, cruel world. And she knew she meant the same to him.

"Adrien, you know that's a risk we're taking _every day_. Every time we're entering a new building, actually every second we're outside. Whatever we do, it's anything but safe…"

He let out a shaky sigh looking at her with sad eyes.

After a moment's silence he took a step forward and leaned his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist. He just held her close to him. As if checking if she was okay. He _needed_ this. She knew that. He needed reassurance. And he needed her to be **safe**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, les amis! :) Sorry, I couldn't post anything earlier this week... but I actually was in Paris <3 until yesterday hehe (so that's why); I already had this prepared before I went on vacation but I wasn't really satisfied with it and had to edit some parts today.  
> I probably won't be able to post too often for the next six weeks because of my studies (my summer vacation is over T_______T ), but I'll try to update at least once a week ^^
> 
> Paris was beautiful by the way <3 yet sadly I haven't found any ML merch and the Boulangerie that inspired Tom and Sabine's bakery in the series was closed (they have a two month break right now) ._______.  
> But all in all, I really loved it; I had a great time (and walked a looooot :'D)
> 
> EDIT: I just realized I posted this with some own question marks upsie xD  
> What age do you think Manon is? I'm not really sure ~ but I want the .../... to disappear, it disturbs my ascetic :'


	12. A Mess

She was nothing but a mess lately. How could she love one but want to be in the arms of another?  
~  
The atmosphere grew tense as they were only a few milimetres from kissing. Staying like this they stared into each others eyes. Saphire met Emerald. And Emerald met Saphire. She could see the hesitation in his eyes but there was also something else -- passion. It was like a little flame dancing in his eyes suddenly growing bigger pushing the hesitation away.  
~  
He could have stared at her even longer but he would be lying if he said it would be enough. Remembering their first kiss he could not wait any longer and pressed his lips firmly on hers while closing his eyes.  
He could tell that she did not really expect him to kiss her and that -- in a certain way -- amused him. But she gave in. _Of course she would_ , he thought.  
Placing his hands around her waist he pulled her closer. As somewhat of a response she put her arms around his neck running her slender fingers through his already messy hair and their kiss deepened.  
~  
Never had she felt this way. Like being struck by lightning. A sudden change. A pleasant feeling. Growing warmth.   
He was all she could think of. And she was all he could think of.  
She lost track of time.

And so did he.  
~  
They were both out of breath but every time they parted one of them found one's way back to the others lips.  
Parting was a word they did not necessarily have in their mind's dictionary.  
But at some point they would have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first ever Drabbles I wrote into the Memory App of my phone ~ the writing may be a little rough but I don't think I'll change that. Also this is a little filler for the lack of activity (again >____>)  
> I have so many ideas but I somehow can't come up with sentences to express them and university's rolling right now yep, I have to keep up (╯_╰”)


	13. Door – Number 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waahhh, I'm so bad~ I haven't posted in MONTHS QwQ well, there goes my resolution to write at least one drabble a week _ughh_ … but I've gone through my "old" drabbles I wrote but did not get to edit them, so I'm gonna start to post them from today on :)

_Tic toc_  
  
_Tic toc_  
  
_Tic toc_  
  
_Tic toc_  
  
_Tic toc_  
  
The silence was stifling.  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
The door opened with a creak.  
  
She jumped. Her gaze immediately falling to the receptionist standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Madame Charcoir?"  
  
A sigh. She felt the tension fall from her as quickly as it had built up.  
  
A tall woman stood up from her seat making her way out of the waiting room to the nurse, rounding the table in the middle of the room, filled with tabloids. She probably was in her mid thirties, long brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves and framing her rather pale face. She looked exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes said it all.  
  
"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng...?"  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump_  
  
_Ba-dump…_  
  
”Miss Cheng...?"  
  
"Y-yes" her voice cracked.  
  
“Please follow me.”  
  
With shaking hands she stood up from her seat, leaning onto the armrest.  
  
_It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be okay._  
  
She did what she was told and followed the receptionist into a narrow white hall, stopping at a door with the number 13. The woman in white let her inside the small room. “The doctor will be here in a minute. Please take a seat.”  
  
Marinette nodded, entering the room. She was alone again. Waiting again.  
  
Her hand reached to her belly. Moving over it in a soothing circular motion. "We're going to be okay, Chat Junior…”


	14. Lovebug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had gotten over her. It had taken its time but he did.  
> But now he had fallen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys! ♡ I hope you had an awesome 2016 and that 2017 will be even greater! ☆

He had gotten over her. It had taken its' time but he did. It had been a really hard task seeing her almost every day. But with the time passing by, the akumas strangely became lesser and on the other hand the stress at college had gotten bigger.

Patrolling was only once, sometimes twice a week. Akumas rarely once a week.

It had been good. No more excuses had been needed when he came home with a bruise on his arm or once, even with a few broken bones the lucky spell could not heal anymore.

He did not have to skip any school lessons, even though he wished he could have at some of them. And it was definitely a pity that he could not see his Lady that often anymore.

But at some point he had started to accept it.

He had started paying less attention. Less attention to the way her hair sometimes fell out of her perfect pigtails and adoringly framed her beautiful porcelain face. He also tried to ignore the sparkle in her eyes making them look like an ocean so deep but still clear shimmering if the sun hit them just in the right ankle. He stopped staring when she talked about something proudly with her hands on her hips, gleaming with joy.

Yes, he had stopped. Stopped crushing on her like a fool. Stopped following her like a puppy. Stopped _loving_ her.

But now… now he had fallen again. Harder than ever before. The same “symptoms” showing. She had everything his lady had but more. She was there. She was real. She sat right in front of him, right this moment. Trying to decide on one of the dishes on the menu.

He never thought he would get hit by this lovebug again.

Somehow he forgot how to speak.

Over the edge,

He was breathless. 

He was hopeless.

Yes, there was no way out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTIFrbER91Y


	15. The Jealous Knight (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets picked up by a new guy and Adrien is not very pleased by that.  
> He is in desperate need of her attention.

**Part 1: Friend, who?**

School was over. And even though physics was his favourite subject Adrien was happy to finally leave the school building and get back home.

There were no photoshoots scheduled for the day. Just some homework and then he was free to do anything he wanted.

Adrien felt lucky for once. He has not had any time to himself for almost two weeks already. All the stress at school and especially at work got him worn out. He felt it in every bone and every emotion he had to act out to get through the day. Exhausted and battered were the right words to describe the state he was in. Exhausted. Battered. And… _used_. Working this hard had not been his plans on how to use his free time but what was he to do or say when his father was the one making the decisions?

Seeking the soft material of his blanket wrapped around him he made his way across the hallway to the inner courtyard.

He was about to reach the entrance door as he suddenly noticed someone sitting on the bench on his right. Adrien heard the buzz of a phone and curiously looked to the side to see Marinette picking up her phone from the bench for the felt hundredth time that day.

Somehow it made him, well…he actually could not place the emotion he felt. And especially why he was feeling that way. It confused him. The twisting of his stomach; the small, yet existing, jealousy (was it jealousy? _probably_ ) bubbling inside his chest. The lack of attention he was used to get from her by the glances she gave him from time to time during the day.

_Bzzzzzz!_

Who was she texting nonstop? She had been hanging on her phone all day long!

He approached her trying to keep a straight face.

"Marinette?"

She jumped up looking like a deer caught in the lights, her phone slipping from her lap onto the bench with a thud. He felt sorry for scarring her like that, but could not quiet understand why she was this engrossed in the conversation on her phone either.

"A-Adrien…" she meet his gaze shyly, her sky blue eyes boring into his. A light blush graced her cheeks, making her look absolutely adorable. Her hand moved up to her face and she tucked away a hair strand that had fallen out of her pigtails.

He took his time examining her face until… "Adrien?"

Realising that he had been starring for too long he blushed, a deep red colouring his cheeks. He gulped, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. Never had he felt this nervous in front of anyone other than his father, and sometimes, just sometimes, in front of Ladybug.

His throat was dry, longing for water.

Just what the hell was wrong with him today?

Why was he suddenly so flustered around his cute – _yes_ , he had just called her cute – classmate and why, why was he-  
The buzzing of Marinette's phone finally pulled him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat about to say something but the phone… It kept on buzzing until she picked it up to briefly look at the messages she had received. Her gaze drifted from her phone back to him. "Ahh, s-sorry, Adrien" she said with an apologetic smile.

"I-It's okay…You seem…busy?" he asked. He had been the one that wanted to talk to her in the first place, the one initiating the conversation, so why was he so short on words now?

"Oh no, I'm just…just-"

"Do you want a ride home?" the question passed his lips before he could even comprehend what he had said, like a bullet out of a gun.

Marinette's face turned a cute shade of pink.

"I-I mean, if you want to, I-…I mean my, eh…my _driver_ could give you a…a ride…but technically I'm giving you a ride because I'm, it's my car-actually my father's but…" he started rumbling his eyes falling to the floor. Seems like his luck just had left his side.

_Gosh, this is so embarrassing…Pull yourself together, man!_

He looked up. Marinette's expressions changing swiftly between shock, confusion and…wait, was that…was that _adoration_?! All of a sudden he realised the heat radiating from his skin. Man, he was so screwed…

"Actually I'm…I'm going to be picked up any moment" she managed to say without stuttering.

Something in Adrien fell heavy on his heart. "Who…are you waiting for?"

She was about to answer his question as a tall boy, probably a few years older than him entered the yard and leisurely walked towards them.

"Mari!" he greeted the bluenette with a wide grin. "Long time no see!"

He was now standing right beside Adrien reaching for Marinette to pull her in an embrace.

Adrien bit on his lip. _Hard._

"Alexander!"

Feeling the urge to speak up he coughed slightly to attract attention.

Marinette seemed to understand right away while Alexander did not show any sign of courtesy. "This is-"

"A friend. I'm a _very_ good friend of hers. And, you are?" Alexander intervened, his eyes abruptly fixing on Adrien.

He did not see the puzzled look Marinette was giving her "friend".

"Is that so?" he said behind clenched teeth, a growl almost passing his lips.

"Y-yes, yes it is…ehm, we have to go now. See you on, eh, on Monday?" Marinette added nervously.

His gaze flickered back to Marinette who was staring at him with a mix of worry and confusion in her eyes. His fault, he thought.

"Yeah, right. See you" he did not end the sentence already knowing he will be seeing her sooner than she expected.


	16. Un jour pluvieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm still alive :'D)

Rainy Days: **Loneliness**

It started with a pitter-patter. The rain was getting stronger quick, drumming against the windows so heavy it was almost perfectly blending with the howling of the wind and overpowering the sound of the cars racing through the puddles on the street.

Leaning against the cold window he stared down trying to make something out in the blurriness. A few colourful umbrellas were popping through the blanket of wet. Most people had already ran into nearby buildings shortly after the rain had started, seeking shelter from the downpour.

'It's going to be a sunny day', he could still hear the weather forecast say. _Pff, as if ..._

Another cold day. Another lonely day ...

Adrien walked away from the window and let himself fall onto his cold yet comfortable bed.

 


	17. Un jour pluvieux II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be mistaken as a sequel to the last chapter, just another rainy day and as a matter of fact, I love rainy days ~(≧◇≦)/ﾞﾞﾞﾞ

  Rainy Days: **Downpour**

On days like this his mind always came back to that one day. The day he made his first friend. And then it reeled back, to the day they met. The day they got to really know each other. The day they almost kissed for Nino's movie... (Yeah, he was still mad at Chloé for that _almost_.) And the day they actually – kind of – kissed but _damn_ , he could not remember because he had been under the spell of Dark Cupid. (Yep, especially mad at Dark Cupid for that _not-remembering_ -part!) Forward to the day they revealed themselves. To the day he decided to ask her out and he finally got that kiss. And to every other day he spend with her in general.

He thought of every moment their eyes have met. Sky blue and grass green. Sapphire and emerald.

Every laughter he had coaxed out of her. And every other. Every time their hands have brushed. And every time it made her wrap hers around his making his heart skip a beat. Of every hug and every kiss. Every date and every unplanned meeting. All the good moments and all the bad they had overcome.

Except for one …

Adrien leaned his forehead against the window and sighed. _I miss you…_

"Hey, are you going to come back to bed, or will you keep starring out the window like that?", a female voice asked quite annoyed from behind him.

"Coming…" He pushed himself off of the window and walked back to his bed.

Outside passengers ran across the streets or walked along the pavement, having a strong grip on their umbrellas to prevent themselves from getting drenched. Cars were racing through the torrential rain bringing their fares to their destination. Except for one grey taxi that pulled up on the other side of the park.

A pink umbrella came into view making its way through the mass of people.

The young woman hiding underneath the big umbrella looked up at the bakery in front of her, a smile gracing her lips.

"Finally back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes Adrien lives in one of the apartments across from the TS bakery because, well, he can :P


	18. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at school is awkward. Meeting anywhere else would also end awkward.  
> God, how she hated awkward…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I mostly write out of Adrien's perspective (it is just so much easier for me…) so I chose to do Marinette's this time. This was just a quick idea I scribbled down last night…

_Okay, you can do this. You can totally do this! Just go to him and ask him how his weekend was and listen to what he’ll tell you. Simple! I can do simple. I can_ totally _do simple! Am I thinking ‘totally’ too often? Nah, totally not overdoing ‘totally’, just–_

“Hi Marinette.”

The poor girl squeaked in surprise. When had he even approached her? How did she not _hear_ him?

With one rather wobbly and ‘much awkward’ move she turned around to face him and tried to regain her composure, failing miserably.

“Marinette, yes, that’s your- I mean MY, that’s m-my name. Yep, Marinette, that’s me!”, _Smooth, really smooth… gosh, I’m such an idiot!_ “Sooo, what’s uuuup?” _Wait, w-why am I talking so weird?! Stop it mouth! Stop it brain!? No, no actually don’t stop brain,– I’m already glued to the floor… God, can this get any worse?!_

“Well, I just heard that you’re participating in my father’s new fashion competition…”, he started, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand – a habit of his.

“Y-yeah”, she tried to sound enthusiastic, “I mean, w-who would want to miss suuuch an opportunity? Definitely me… I-I mean, definitely not _not_ me… I m-mean, NOT… me?” _God dammit, keep it together Marinette! Or just accept your fate… Yes, you better accept it. You’re hopeless._

“G-Great…”, _Did he just stutter?_ Marinette was taken aback. _No, I must be imagining…_ “… cool.”

“C-cool”, she offered back.

“Cool, cool…” _He already said that! Is it hot in here?!_

“Coooool…”

“Sooo…”

“So…”

“I-I’ll see you around, I… _guess_?”, he gave her a quite awkward smile.

“Yeah, see you… _around_?” They both waved at each other awkwardly and turned away. Marinette was heading to her desk, her mind still in a daze as she suddenly hears an awkward laugh from behind her.

“Ha ha ha, whoops, w-wrong _direction_ … my seat is rrrright here…”, Adrien chuckled awkwardly making her notice that he indeed had walked to the blackboard at the front of the class as he had turned away from her, instead of returning to his desk like she did.

She kept her gaze on him all while going up the stairs to her desk and settling down. A strange, yet somehow pleasant feeling ran through her veins. Something was different. Something was off… but in a _good_ way? She could not tell what it was but she knew there was something… totally something!

 _Maybe Alya can help? Actually_ where is _Alya?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, to let _you_ know, Adrien either _knows_ or he fell in love with our cute Marinette _without_ knowing, you decide :P
> 
> P.S. Did anyone notice the reference I used in the middle? ;)


	19. How's Plagg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the hell was she supposed to tell him that she knew? … Oh god, she just broke him! What had she done to the poor boy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat different kind of reveal…

"Sooo… how's Plagg doing?", she asked in the most nonchalant way possible.

They were sitting on a picnic bench in the park working on their new school project. It was so hot Alya had decided to go get them something cold to drink, with Nino of course, leaving Adrien and Marinette all by themselves. _Very subtle, Alya..._ , she thought, _very subtle._

Damn, this was so stupid! _She_ was so stupid! How come this was the only thing to say she could come up with right now?!

"Oh, he's fine. Grumpy as ever and still obsessive over cheese, but he's fi-", and _that_ was the moment he realised that neither was he in his suit and talking to Ladybug – but Marinette – nor should Marinette know about Plagg – only Ladybug knew his kwamis name – and especially him being his owner slash miraculous holder.

Yep, there it was. _There went nothing,_ Marinette thought. Even so, she would go through with this.

Adrien was frozen on the spot, unable to say anything. His brain exploded while still trying to comprehend the heap of information he had just been dumped on.

He must have misheard. He knew he did. Stray cats like him did not have the luck to have the girl he loved and the girl he had a crush on being one and the same person. He could not. He never had such luck so why should he now? But she had asked about Plagg, had she not? Was there really any possible way of him having misheard? Maybe? Yeah, maybe she had asked him something else! Perhaps she had. Like the weather! Yeah, she probably asked if it is going to rain tomorrow, yes... Or at least indicating it. 'It would be a _plague_ if it were to rain tomorrow, right?' Yes, that definitely was it. Definitely… _not!_

"Adrien?"

He looked up with a start. Finally meeting her eyes, yet regretting it the moment he did. Her stare was intense. The blue so electrifying it made the hair at his neck stand up from the shock and thrill that his body and mind went through. He tried to look anywhere else but her, however he was lost in her eyes. Lost and locked in place. There was no escape.

Heat travelled through his body burning him from inside out. And his heart felt as if bursting out of his chest and jumping right into her arms.

He was on fire and he had no control over himself.

But he had to face it. Whatever _it_ was.

"Y-Yeah…?”, he cursed inwardly at the way his voice sounded. Deeper and raspy, almost cracking.

Suddenly she was right in front of him. Only inches away. When had she moved this close to him? The rate of his heart beat increased, if it was even possible to…

“Adrien”, she called his name softly, almost like a whisper, a prayer only for him to hear, “Are you okay?” Her hand had reached up to his neck to fix the collar of his shirt, leaving him even more undone. His head moved up and down once, a faint nod with his head that he thought would answer her question. 

“Are you surrre?”, he swore he had heard a flirty undertone in her voice as she let the ‘r’ roll of her tongue.

Marinette was leaning in closer, and closer. 

He swallowed hard and merely nodded again. He did not trust his voice. Not yet.

“Cat got your tongue?”, she snickered.

 

 _Adrien.exe_ had stopped working.

Marinette only registered his open mouth and wide, gaping eyes before he fell of the bench … 

 

 

 

 

unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for all the love you give my little stories! o(*^▽^*)o  
> In the beginning I didn't really have the courage to publish those little stupid (at least, I used to think like that…) stories. But I managed to overcome this little fear and I'ver never been so happy with one of my decisions! Also, I've never expected so many people to actually read them and enjoy them. I'm overwhelmed every time I get a new comment or kudo, it always makes my day! ヾ（ ❀◕◡◕ฺฺ ）ノ So thank you again, and I hope you'll stick around with me for some time :)
> 
> Bonus: For the 20th Chapter I will finally post my longer drabble and after that I will post the second part of "Jealous Knight" ;)


	20. A Friend's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s this girl…I…I like her.”
> 
> “You…”, she hesitated, “you mean Ladybug, right?”
> 
> “What? No, no it’s… it’s not her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The already long overdue chapter I started in December and finally found the time and idea on how to finish it. I hope you enjoy…
> 
> please don't mind my excessive punctuation :')

Friday.

He did it again. For the fourth time in two weeks, he came to her late at night.

There was not much of a reason. So he never knew what to say when he saw her. He did not want to lie but he could not as much as tell her his brain felt like exploding from the jumble of thoughts in his head. Well, because of _her_.

Marinette. Sweet, nice, loyal Marinette. Marinette his classmate. Marinette his friend…Marinette. _Marinette…_

She was _everywhere_.

He just had to close his eyes and there she was – standing right in front of him with that beautiful confident smile of hers, her eyes sparkling electric blue the moment the sun hit them just right…

His feet collided with the flooring of Marinette’s balcony. Their usual meeting spot. But nobody was there. No one waiting for him. He was met by silence. The odd silence bothered him, so he walked to the skylight that led into her room and looked down, searching for any signs of the bluenette in the dark room. His gaze wandered around the room stopping at her chaise that was partly visible behind her huge loft bed. A sigh escaped him, relieved to see her sleeping form under a few blankets.

At his surprise he found the skylight to be unlocked. Had she forgotten? _How careless…_ Or had she left it open because she had been waiting for him? He must admit he was pretty late this time.

 _Waiting for him…_ A sudden heat traveled up his neck, his face turning a dark shade of red. He shook his head. _No, no!_ No, he must be imagining. He was good at that. Still shaking his head in denial he made his way down into the girl’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake the sleeping princess.

He let his eyes glide across the room. Nothing unusual.

As he approached the chaise he could hear her shifting. 

“Marinette?”, he whispered.

No answer.

Judging by the books splayed on the floor in front of the chaise, he assumed she had fallen asleep while learning. He knelt down and started picking them up. Geometry… A right! The test! Ugh…He had completely forgotten about it, _damn!_

A murmur came from the sleeping girl. “Mhm…Chat…”

Chat Noir froze on the spot. Slowly looking up he expected to see an angry Marinette looking down at him, arms crossed in front of her chest, just about to scold him. Demanding an explanation to why he was late again. Yet… nothing like that. Marinette was still peacefully lying on her chaise unaware of the presence of a certain black cat.

“Chat…”, she murmured again.

 _She must be talking in her sleep_ , he noted, _Wait…she, s-she…she’s dreaming about m-me?_ The thought made his heart break into a beating frenzy, a tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

It was silent. He could only hear the rapid beating of his heart and her slow breathing.

Breathing in. And out. In…and out.

Listening calmed him.

Suddenly she stirred. Sapphire blue locking with acid green. “Chat…”, her voice still heavy with sleep she mumbled, “You’re late…again.” It did not sound like an accusation, it really did not, but to him it still (damn) felt like one. “Chat…? Is everything alright?”

He nodded unable to bring his mouth to form a coherent sentence at the moment. Why was that?

With a big yawn covered by her right hand she sat up and searched for her phone. “What time is it?”, she mumbled more to herself.

Meanwhile Chat had grabbed the rest of the books and placed them on her working desk. He cleared his throat thinking of something to say. Spotting the alarm clock on her desk he decided to go for that. “I-It’s past two.”

“Past two?”, she repeated, choosing to look for her phone later, she stared outside the window being greeted by darkness. “Two at night?”, she suddenly squeaked.

Alarmed Chat glanced at her trap door hoping her parents have not heard her little slip of voice. Luckily he was met by silence.

“How was patrol?”

His gaze fell back to her. Surprised by her question he hesitated to answer. “It was…fine.”

“Chat?”, she breathed with a delicate voice. As if afraid he would break.

“I’m fine.”

Silence.

A sigh.

“Fine.”

It was as simple as that. He would say he is fine and she would accept his decision because she trusts him. She knows. She knew all too well that he would refuse her treating him with kid gloves. So she did not.

Marinette stared at her hands, stared out of the window, stared on the floor. Her hands grazing over the top blanket, pulling her up after a while, pulling her down. Shifting, changing positions. And his eyes followed every move she made.

The moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds, that had been covering the sky the whole day, and bathed Marinette in a beautiful light. Her skin pale porcelain against the dark blue strands of hair that had fallen out of her pigtails. He wondered how she would look like with her hair down.

A deep sigh escaped his lips.

“Marinette?”

“Mhm?”

“There’s…there’s this girl…I…I like her…”

“You…”, she hesitated, “you mean Ladybug, right?”

“What? No, no it’s… it’s not her…”, he knew his crush on Ladybug had been pretty obvious from the beginning, however things had changed. What he felt towards Ladybug was still strong, yes, but it was a strong bond of friendship. A deep bond between partners. A promise to always have each other’s back. A promise to give their all during a fight. But no more. No romance, just friendship. Just partners. He had realised that now.

“It’s not Ladybug?”, there was confusion in her voice, no mistaking. Why was she so surprised, even _shocked_?

“No…”, he answered with the same confusion.

Silence again.

“So…what about that girl? Did you ask her out?”, she asked curiously.

Would it really be wise to talk about her _with_ her? She did not know who he meant yet it felt quiet odd to him. “N-no, I don’t know how-… We…we don’t talk much…”

“Why not?”

Yes, _why not?_ , Adrien asked himself this question on a daily basis. He did not understand why they were not closer. Their best friends were dating and the four of them had started to hang out a lot more these days. And that is how he got to know Marinette better. And without realising it at first, he had fallen for her. It had been like a switch that had been turned in the middle of a conversation. Just some smalltalk, nothing that special, but suddenly words would not come out the way they should, as if tripping over them. He still remembers how embarrassed he had felt that day…

Nino noticed it immediately. So he tried to help him. Tried to be a good wingman. He made Adrien sit next to her everywhere they went. The cinema, the café, the library, even at school saying he wants to sit next to Alya a few times. Marinette was okay with it, why would she not be? But she was clueless as to how he felt. (Just as he was clueless as to how she felt.)

He was next to her all the time. But he still felt some kind of distance between them. It was hard to describe but it was there – and it bothered him.

“You must really like her…”, she whispered.

He turned his head to look at her, not remembering when he had started to stare out the window, neither knowing about the forlorn expression on his face she mirrored.

The moment their eyes locked, he felt the heat crawling up his face again. Once happy for the darkness in the room. “I-I do.” 

“But?”

 _But?_ , he watched her with curious eyes.

But…she did not love him back. _**You** don’t love me back…_ He did not know for sure – he never asked. He could now, though he was too much of a coward to let her know.

“It’s one-sided so it doesn’t matter anyway…”, he tried to shrug it of. He should not have started this topic in the first place.

“How can you know that it’s one-sided when you never told her?”

“I-… she just doesn’t look at me this particular kind of way and…”, he searched for words to describe his feelings although he was bad at it. His gaze fell to the floor. Since his mother left expressing his _real_ feelings had always been a challenge he avoided with big caution. He never revealed too much. Never until, well…

“You know,” she started causing him to meet her eyes again, “…actually I,“ his heart leaped at the way she was looking at him, “I know… I know exactly how you feel. I have the same problem. He’s in my class as well, and we’ve recently been starting to hang out a lot more thanks to our friends. But-” 

“Marinette…” No he should not let his hopes get up, no he really should not; yet he could not help a prickling feeling of joy travel through his body.

“-before we wouldn’t even-I couldn’t even…form a complete sentence in front of him. Is it…Is it the same for you as well?”, she rambled only stopping to take a breath in between, “I-I mean, it is so embarrassing! Most times I think that he probably thinks that I’m not even in my right mind or something like that. I just keep on falling in front of him or into him and… and just falling for him the more I get to know him, everyday even more…”

For a moment time stopped.

Adrien could hear the blood rush in his ears. His heart was thumbing in an unknown speed and his thoughts only a jumble of words. Rooted to the spot he stared down at her, knees weak but still standing. He could see Marinette lips moving but he could not hear her words anymore. Marinette’s beautiful and full pink glossy lips…

Reckless was not a quality Adrien would ever be characterised as.

Chat was.

He would throw himself in front of Ladybug and take the hit even if his life depended on it. Hell, he would do that for everyone he held dearly. Never would he forgive himself if something ever happened to his friends, or his father. So yes, Chat was reckless, but he was also a gentleman. _Adrien_ was a gentleman. A gentleman that wanted to lean down right this moment - right this instant - grab the bluenette's face and kiss her. He wanted to _kiss_ her. The urge to do so was undeniably strong.

So he lean down he did. Stopping merely inches away from her face. The room felt electric. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Wide blue eyes were starring back at him, searching his face for a reason; searching but not being able to find or understand. However she did not push him away either, she stood there stunned not even daring to speak up and ask.

His gaze fell on her lips, desperate to know the taste, and back to her eyes. Taking the silence as a 'yes' he let one hand rest on her hip while the other one cupped her cheek.

"Plagg, claws in...", he murmured before closing the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's already been over a year of posting my little 'stories' here and I'm so happy about the response I got; all the comments and kudos and views make me really really happy :D (especially bc I've been partially anxious to post anything anywhere, because yes, this is not my first language, second, I always thought 'who th would like to read this crap?!' and third, I usually can't finish anything I start… so here I am trying to do exactly that and living out my creative mind :))
> 
> I actually always wanted to write a story – like my own story – and make it into a book. I very much hope to be able to do that one day :') I also hope you'll stick around with me some more and enjoy my upcoming drabbles (though some of them probably aren't even real drabbles anymore, due to their length ^^')
> 
> Additionally, I'm going to try to work on my other fan fiction. I have some scenes written out since I don't even now how long :'P sooo…well… I'll try~
> 
> Plus, I think I might upload this as a one-shot, too. :)  
> And I hope I used the word 'reckless' right in this context, I was not sure if 'rash' or maybe 'impulsive' fit better, so I just stuck to the first version ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone again!! ♥︎


	21. The Jealous Knight (II)

**Part 2: No Visits Allowed**

_Unless you are a tall black kitty with bilious, yes toxic – green eyes and have a partiality for bad puns._

 

He was just going to check on her.

To see if _that guy_ was still there.

To see if she was alright. Or else he would not be able to sleep all night. Not because of the fact that Marinette presumably had spent the entire day with this…douche. No, that was definitely not his reason. Neither was it the fact that she maybe, just maybe, had let him into her room or worse – had gone to his place or…Nope, no. _No no no no no._ No, that was not his intention either. He did not feel jealous over this stupid guy. Why would he? He was not even a model. He had no chance against him. _None._

Adrien froze the moment his feet touched the tiling of a roof.

 _Damn it!_ This could not be true. He was not supposed to fall in love again. Not like this. Not when he still felt so much towards his lady. His partner. His love. His _first_ love.

Not wanting to admit it he got up on his baton again and ejected in to the night sky, vaulting towards the popular bakery in the Gotlib Street near his collège.

The lights of the bakery were out. The only light came from the little lamp on the work desk in Marinette's room, meaning she was still awake. At least he hoped so.

He landed on her balcony as quietly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is quite short, I know, but it has been saved as a draft since I don't know when and well, I'll just make up for it in part three I guess :')


	22. Over You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #aged-up #girl talk
> 
> Life goes on. People move on. It was meant to happen someday, wasn’t it?

“It is just about time that I got over him”, she explained but Alya still looked unimpressed, “What? Am I not allowed to fall for somebody else?”

“You are, of course you are! But don’t you think that’s a bit rash? You have been what – how long was it? Four years? – you have been in love with Adrien for four whole years!”

“I know, Alya! I know… But I don’t really think I was in love with him, it was only a huge crush, I mean… I didn’t even really _know_ him then. So how could I say that I loved him…”

“Girl, you-”, Alya started but Marinette interrupted her, not quiet finished with her explanation yet.

“It’s like your celebrity crush on George Clooney”, she reasoned, “You observed him from afar and developed a crush though you only know him through his screen time; Through several roles that are not him but fictional characters he has played.”

“Just that neither did _I_ know his whole schedule nor did I have posters and pictures of him plastered all over my walls!”

“Oh please, it wasn’t like someone else couldn’t have found out his schedule just as easily as I did or like no one else has had those posters on their walls! Some are just a little bit more discreet with it. This being said,” she stressed a wicked grin forming on her lips, “what about _your_ secret folder in your phone? You know, the one with _those pictures…_ I’m sure you still haven’t deleted it.”

“Oh s-shut up!”, a red-faced Alya sputtered, something very unusual for the confident, outgoing girl.

Marinette let out a laugh earning a jab into her side.

After a while Alya sighed. “No, seriously though… Are you okay?”

Alya was just worried, she knew that. If she had been in her place Marinette would have been worried as well. She would make the same assumptions, ask the same questions – have the same look on her face. But Marinette was not ready yet. Not ready to talk it out and explain herself. She needed time. And Alya surely would understand that.

“No… but I will be”, she finally said with a sad smile.

Without another word Alya reached out to her and pulled her into a tight crushing hug. “Just know I’m here for you”, she whispered.

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I distinctly remember reading a ff where someone chose George Clooney as Alya's celebrity crush and I thought it was quite fitting, so yeah… My other option would have been Simon Baker :') Any suggestions from your part?


End file.
